


Waves of Life

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance, Ryuann mentioned, Slice of Life, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: A series of chapters focused on Ren and Makoto with their daughter Maeko. From when she is born to her teens there are many waves that the young family will experience as they each grow together one step at a time.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Our Little Maeko

There were many things Makoto would never have imagined she’d see in her life. From things such as the metaverse on the stranger side and on the lighter side seeing her sister happy after their fathers passing. Another thing was seeing a small baby in her arms, her small baby. And yet here she was with a small baby girl in her arms peacefully sleeping after being brought into the world. The hours had been long with each hour feeling like it lasted an extra few minutes than it should. But it was all worth it as she laid in the hospital bed with Ren sleeping next to her in a chair. She would have liked to offer Ren a spot next to her but he had already passed out before she could make the offer. Even though she was the one to actually go through the pain of it all she did understand how Ren may have also been working his butt off making sure she knew he was there. Makoto smiled as she looked back down at the bundle in her arms.

“You’re lucky to have Ren as a father. He is going to take such good care of you. And so will I,” Makoto whispered.

The bundle fussed a little before opening her eyes slowly as she stared up at her mother. The look of those light red hairs just like her own stared back at her, the dark hair complimenting them well. 

“You look just like your father with that hair. I hope it won’t be too hard to manage when you’re older,” Makoto said with a light chuckle.

Makoto couldn’t help but feel her heart melt and perhaps a few more tears trying to escape. She still couldn’t believe that this was her daughter. She never would have thought that strict robot student council president would not only be married to a wonderful man that she loved so dearly but also be a mother too. 

“We still haven’t come up for a name for you. I don’t like having to keep calling baby or the baby,” Makoto said as she hummed in thought.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Ren slowly awaken, stretching his arms and legs before smiling seeing his wife and newborn daughter.

“Did you sleep well, Ren?”

Ren groaned a little feeling a few pops here and there before getting up to gently kissing Makoto on the cheek. “Sort of. I’m more worried about you getting sleep to be honest.”

Makoto quickly leaned up to peck Ren’s lips before shaking her head a little. “I got enough to last. Besides, I couldn’t be asleep long. I want to keep an eye on her.”

“It’s just like you to worry about others before yourself,” Ren said with a tired smirk.

“Who do you think I got it from?” Makoto said back matching the smirk.

Ren laughed quietly. “Touché. I managed to hear you talk about a name for her.”

Makoto nodded as she looked back to the baby who had now fallen asleep again. “Yeah. We have so many to choose from.”

“We never did manage to pinpoint a top 5 for either boys or girls names,” Ren said remembering just how many books of names they went through. 

The two were in deep thought. They weren’t sure how many children they may have or perhaps they would only have the one. But this was their first child and the name had to feel right.

“Maeko,” Makoto said as the name popped in her head.

“Maeko? What made you think of Maeko?” Ren asked quite curious on the name.

Makoto looked down at the baby girl running a hand on her cheek. “I don’t know. I just picture a scenario where I’m calling out to her. Maeko just feels right.”

Ren nodded as he leaned in and rested his head against Makoto’s to look down at the baby girl as well. “Our little Maeko?”

Makoto smiled nodding as she raised the baby up in her arms to lay a kiss on her forehead. “Our little Maeko.”

Maeko opened her eyes again from the conversation her mother and father were having. She blinked a little before looking between the two. 

“Sorry. I hope we didn’t wake you,” Ren said trying to hold back more tears of his own.

Maeko remained silent opting to simply look at her parents with curiosity. Makoto chuckled a little before resting her finger against Maeko’s tiny fingers. Maeko didn’t hesitate in using her little hand to wrap it around the finger causing Makoto to almost burst into tears again.

“Oh, I still can’t believe this is real. Ren, please tell me it is real and not just a dream?” Makoto asked looking between Maeko and Ren.

Ren could only wrap his arm around his wife, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “It’s real. I’d be a little worried if my hand suffered all that squeezing for nothing.”

Makoto would have given Ren the fist of justice if she hadn’t been holding Maeko. She simply resulted to give him the Nijima glare which offered something of the same effect. “Your hand? I’d swap it for the pain and tightness of labour and post labour so be thankful it was just your hand.”

Ren winched a little playfully causing Makoto to drop her glare and chuckle. 

“I wonder if Maeko will inherit that Nijima glare that you and your sister seem to like using,” Ren said as he looked down at Maeko.

Maeko was still staring at the two but something about that look gave Ren the impression that she was already going to be attempting the glare at such a young age.

“If she inherits the glare I might have to train her to use it properly. You can’t use it willy nilly after all.”

Ren wanted to inquire about the fact the Nijima glare required training but the yawn that came from Maeko had gotten to Makoto and then to Ren himself. They shared a smile as they watched Maeko go to sleep again.

“I guess we should try and get a bit more sleep,” Makoto said already feeling her eyes close.

Ren nodded as he held out his arms. “How about you go first since you need it more than I do. Then we can swap when you wake up.”

Makoto raised her eyebrows but she simply looked up at Ren lovingly as she gently passed Maeko off to him. “I suppose that works. Thanks, Ren.”

“We are equals. We are going to take care of Maeko together,” Ren said softly as he leaned down and pecked Makoto on the lips.

Makoto smiled returning the kiss. “Definitely. I love you, Ren.”

“I love you too, Makoto.” 

Makoto let herself drift to sleep as Ren sat back down in the chair with Maeko in his arms. It had only been a few hours of Maeko being in this world but Ren knew that she along with Makoto and himself were going to make a wonderful family together.


	2. Little Moments Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a little moment with Maeko during the early hours of the morning enjoying being able to show a mothers love.

There wasn’t a lot that could wake Makoto during the night. After long hours of studying she would pass out and after any phantom thieves work she wouldn’t be woken until her alarm told her to. However, the gentle cry of her daughter would always wake her up at any hour. Makoto leaned over to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. 

“Mmm, my turn?” Ren mumbled still mostly asleep.

Makoto smiled a little leaning over to gently kiss Ren on the cheek. “Don’t worry I can take this one. You need to be up early so keep sleeping.” 

Ren hummed in understanding as he returned to sleep. Makoto chuckled a little before she got out of bed to walk over to the crib in the corner of the room. Maeko had turned 1 a few months ago and she was growing well and getting cuter as Makoto leaned over to gently tuck her arms under her and bring Maeko up close to her. 

“Shh, it’s okay mummy is here,” Makoto whispers as she rocked Maeko in her arms.

Makoto made her way out of the bedroom with Maeko to allow Ren to sleep. Makoto looked to the clock in the living room of their apartment noting the time as 3 am. It wasn’t the first time Maeko had woken them up and a ridiculous hour but Makoto had to admit that she was enjoying these kinds of moments just like anything involving her daughter. In the corner of the room, she saw Morgana who was sleeping in his own bed that Ren and she had picked out for him. Although Morgana hesitated at first he had grown accustomed to the bed and had also made it a sort of lookout for when he would watch Maeko play.

“Here we go, lets get you fed and back to sleep okay?” Makoto said as she went to the couch.

On the couch was a soft blanket. On it was various Buchimaru head patterns that Makoto adored. Ren had bought it for Maeko but she was wondering if Makoto was using it more for herself. Makoto had argued at the time that whenever she used it she had Maeko with her but Ren did hear the slight guilt in her voice. Makoto propped herself up on her legs still holding Maeko in her left arm as she brought the blanket over the two. 

“I swear when you’re older I’m going to show you just how good Buchimaru is,” Makoto whispered.

Maeko was still whimpering as she looked up at her mother but the sense of being fed was taking her attention. Makoto chuckled at the knowing look on her face as she lowered her nightgown and guided Maeko to a breast to feed on. 

“Look at you, how can you be so adorable even when doing the most normal of things?” Makoto asked not expecting a reply from the feeding baby.

Makoto knew there were many forms of love that she would learn over time. The romantic love she had with Ren back when they officially started dating, the friendship love she had with everyone around her and of course her sisterly love with Sae. Yet she was experiencing a whole new type of love with Maeko, love for her daughter. It was easy to say she loved her before she was even born which was true but being able to show the love she had for her meant so much to Makoto. 

“Starting to feel tired sweetie?” Makoto softly asked as she gently rubbed Maeko’s cheek.

Maeko was still going at it for a few minutes more before Makoto felt her mouth stop sucking. Makoto took it as the sign to get Maeko back to her crib as she saw the closed eyes she had as well as the softer breathing.  
“Sweet dreams, Maeko,” Makoto whispered with a smile.

Makoto quietly and slowly made her way off the couch keeping the blanket around herself and Maeko as she walked back to the bedroom. The lamp was still on but it seemed Ren hadn’t attempted to switch it off. Placing Maeko into her crib Makoto leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before making her way back to bed tucking herself in to try and get some extra sleep herself.

_______________

The next morning Makoto awoke to the sound of the t.v. Looking over at her phone she saw it was barely 8 in the morning with her alarm a few minutes from blaring at her. Quick to turn it off as she stretched out her arms. She noticed first that Maeko wasn’t in her crib and then noticing that Ren was also missing from his side of the bed. Getting up Makoto made her way out of her bedroom into the hallway where the smell of coffee and pancakes had filled the room. 

“Good morning, Makoto. Sleep well?” Ren asked quite cherry as he flipped a pancake.

Makoto hummed happily as she went to him leaning behind him with her arms wrapped around him in an embrace. “Slept well enough. Where is Maeko?”

Ren pointed towards the t.v as an episode of Buchimaru was playing. Maeko was sitting peacefully her fist in her mouth as she watched the episode with Morgana next to her keeping her company. 

“Ren, did you go into my buchimaru box again?” Makoto asked looking between the t.v and her husband.

“I have no idea what you’re talking abou…oof.”

Ren had been interrupted by a light fist into the stomach.

“That’s for looking into my Buchi box.”

Makoto then leaned up and kissed Ren before making her way to the living room. “And take that as me forgiving you for such an error.”

Ren shook his head with a smile. “You can’t tell me you weren’t already planning to show her your Buchi collection eventually.”

Makoto rolled her eyes. “Even if I was you can’t touch the Queen’s private Buchi box.”

Ren knew he would lose this argument as he held himself back and continued to cook the pancakes. Makoto, on the other hand, had sat on the couch drawing the attention of Maeko who cooed and crawled her way onto her mother’s lap.

“Hey you, you seem to have slept well,” Makoto said happily as she sat Maeko onto her lap and held her to herself her arms comfortably around her daughter.

Makoto felt her heart warm as she watched Maeko take interest in what was happening on the t.v with a small little smile on her face. Whether she was happy, sad or angry Maeko always managed to make Makoto adore her even more.


	3. Day out at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family head out for a picnic at the park.

When it came to spring many of the other seasons couldn’t compare to it. The cherry blossoms in bloom and the warm sun, it was always nice to be able to look outside and have confidence that the day was perfect for a picnic. This is what went through Makoto’s mind as she and Ren along with their 9 year old daughter Maeko made their way along the path through the park where they tried to find a good spot to set up their picnic.

“Mum, Dad! Look that spot looks good!” Maeko shouted out as she ran towards the river finding a spot.

“Okay, sweetie! Slow down now and wait there okay?!” Makoto replied back as she made sure to keep her eye on her daughter.

Ren could only chuckle as he trailed behind Makoto as she went up to make sure Maeko didn’t hurt herself.

Makoto made it to where Maeko was standing. “Don’t run off like that okay? I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“I know mum, sorry,” Maeko said as she looked up at her mum.

Makoto couldn’t help but smile as she brought her daughter into a hug. She didn’t like always having to tell her to be safe but she didn’t want anything happening to her daughter.

“You picked a very nice spot, Maeko,” Ren said as he set down the blanket and cooler bag.

Maeko smiled as she went to hug her dad. 

“Come on Maeko, how about you and I go and see some of the animals while your dad gets the lunch ready,” Makoto said offering her hand to Maeko.

“Okay, mum!” Maeko said happily as she kissed her dads cheek and made her way over to Makoto where she took her hand.

Makoto looked to Ren with a nod as she led Maeko to find some of the local wildlife. Ren waved to them before preparing what he was going to make. In the bag he brought along he had a variety of food from some of the special Leblanc curry to some fruit salads to offer a healthy option. A couple of juice boxes and some water and he would be all set to prepare a good meal for his family.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Ren Amamiya. Didn’t think I’d see you on a picnic blanket,” A familiar voice called out to Ren as he turned to confirm who it was.

It was Miss Kawakami in her usual bright top and skirt along with her broad hat. It was similar to when he and Ryuji had stumbled upon her at the fishing pond. 

“Hello, Miss Kawakami. I hope you’re faring well?” Ren asked as he sat up and offered his hand for a handshake.

Kawakami took with and shook her old student’s hand. “I’m doing okay. Are you here with your family?” 

Ren smiled as he turned to where Makoto and Maeko were sat by the riverbank as Makoto pointed towards the ducks that roamed the river. 

“Yeah, we are out for a family outing on a nice spring day,” Ren replied before turning back to Kawakami. 

“It’s a nice day for it that’s for sure. How old is she now?”

“9. She is growing so quickly. Feels like only a short while ago she was a small bundle in my arms,” Ren said remembering the feeling of having the bundle in his arms.

Kawakami chuckled. “I didn’t think you of all people would become a father when I first met you. I had you all wrong after you proved me wrong.”

Ren chuckled a little before hearing the sound of her daughter. 

“Dad! I’m hungry!” She yelled out to her father.

“Alright, alright. I’ve got some curry here for you to have and then some of your favourite fruits,” Ren said as he set down a plastic bowl and served some of the curry into it.

“I’ll leave it to you. Was nice to see you again,” Kawakami said before waving her goodbye and heading on her way.

“Safe travels,” Ren waved back as he gave his daughter a fork.

Maeko smiled and dug into her curry as Makoto walked up and sat next to Ren.

“Was that Miss Kawakami?” 

Ren nodded as he took out another bowl for Makoto. “It was, not sure where she was off to but she seems happy.”

Makoto smiled as she took her bowl and began to eat as well. “That’s good to hear. Maeko sweetie, please don’t eat too fast.”

Maeko nodded eating a little more slowly but still wanting to enjoy her dads cooking. Ren had made his bowl and began to eat along with the rest of his family. 

“Speaking of Miss Kawakami. Will we send Maeko to Shujin?” Makoto asked as she put down her fork.

Ren looked to Maeko then back to Makoto as he thought. “Would you prefer she go somewhere else?”

Makoto shook her head. “I’m not saying that per se. Just that if you had any doubts about Shujin that it would be good to voice them. It’s still a ways away but we have to consider her future.”

“It may have changed since we have been there. And if Miss Kawakami is still a teacher there I trust her. The other teachers weren’t all bad, just the principles haven’t been all that favourable.”

Makoto nodded knowing what he meant. It brought back rough memories of her Student Council days. But she was behind them now and she wanted what was best for her daughter.

“Dad! I’m done!” Maeko announced as she showed her parents the empty bowl.

“Feel like some fruit now, Maeko?” Ren asked as he showed her the tub of fruity.

Maeko smiled taking a sliced apple and munching on it eagerly. Ren offered the tub to Makoto who took out an apple slice as well before Ren took a strawberry and ate it.

“I still can’t believe how addicted I was to fruit when I was pregnant with Maeko,” Makoto said with a chuckle as she took another piece of fruit.

Ren chuckled as well as he gently kissed Makoto on the cheek. “You did have a period where you couldn’t stop asking for fruit related ice-cream and smoothies.”

Makoto blushed shaking her head. “It was only a short period. And it should really go to show that there needs to be more fruit flavoured ice-cream.”

Maeko stood up before pulling scavenging through her father’s bag and finding his phone. “Can we take a picture together?” 

Ren looked to Makoto who smiled with a nod. He took the phone from Maeko and had her get up close to himself as he brought in Makoto closer to him.

“Okay hop in between your mother and me,” Ren said as he made room for Maeko to plop herself in between them.

As soon as Maeko was ready she smiled up at the help up the phone.

“Cheese!” Maeko happily cheered.

Ren took the pictures before looking at them and smiling to Makoto. “Another few for the album.”

“It’s certainly a growing album isn’t it?” Makoto said as she held Maeko in a tight embrace.

“Still has more room to grow right my little star?” Ren asked looking down at Maeko.

Maeko nodded with a bright smile. “It’s going to be huuuuge!”

Makoto and Ren couldn’t help but laugh along with Maeko. The family enjoyed the rest of the day at the riverside. When the sun was finally ready to set they packed up and departed with a sleeping Maeko on Ren’s back as he held her up with Makoto next to them. 

“Think we should invite the others to a picnic next time?” Makoto asked looking to Ren.

“I wouldn’t mind. But I do enjoy it being just the three of us,” Ren replied with a smile.

“Of course, nothing beats a day out with my handsome Joker and my beautiful daughter,” Makoto said as she leaned into Ren and gently grabbed Maeko’s hand enjoying the sunset as they walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


	4. A Mothers Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeko prepares for her first day at Shujin where she receives a gift from her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Aika Sakamoto who is the daughter to Ryuji and Ann. Like Ryuji to Joker/Ren she plays the part of Maeko's best friend.

When Maeko stood in front of the mirror she was unsure of what to think. Staring back at her was herself in a Shujin Academy uniform. Her hair was shoulder length resting on her back and shoulders with her red eyes staring back at her. She let out a long sigh as she looked out the window. The sun was shining, a perfect day for the first day at school. Maeko didn’t mind school, she was smart and on top of any work she would get, it didn’t mean that she’d pick school over staying home though.

“Maeko, breakfast is ready!” A loud voice shouted from down the hallway.

The voice belonged to her father. Owner of Leblanc and father of the year for 16 years in a row. Well that was what Maeko thought at least.

“Coming!” Maeko yelled back as she fixed herself up and made her way to the door.

Upon opening the door she looked down to see Morgana staring up at her.

“I’m surprised to see you up early,” Maeko said smiling at the cat.

“Figured I’d at least be up and about so I can also see you off on your first day,” Morgana replied with a smirk.

Maeko rolled her eyes as she walked past him. “It’s not like it’s anything special. I’ve been to school before.”

Maeko never really knew why the cat could talk. Ever since she was a baby she was having one sided conversations with Morgana, or rather Morgana was having one sided conversations with her since at the time she was babbling out a mix of letters. Her parents never specifically said why, something about cognition and ‘we will tell you when you’re older’ was all she got out of them.

“It’s not just a first day of school, it’s your first day of senior high school. You’re in the big leagues now,” Morgana said quite enthusiastically.

“Again, it’s not that big of a deal,’ Maeko replied as she entered the main living area/kitchen.

Entering the kitchen she could see her father setting down plates of his famous curry with cups of coffee. Her mother was already sitting down at the table with her police uniform on. Recently she had started working for the police force now that Maeko was old enough and going to school. It meant she could finally put the education she got from college to use.

“Good morning, sweetie. You excited?” Ren asked as he approached her kissing her on the forehead.

Maeko smiled as she took her seat next to her mother. “I guess so. I was saying to Mona that it isn’t really anything special. I’ve been to school before.”

“But this is a big step in your life, Maeko. It may seem like another few years of school but it will be setting you up for life after it,” Makoto said with a smile.

Maeko knew her mother would pull out this kind of analogy. She had done the same with every other first day of school she had. Still, it showed her mother cared a lot for her and just like how her father was father of the year 16 years in a row her mother was mother of the year 16 years in a row.

“I know, just trying to take it a step at a time, mum,” Maeko said before digging into her curry.

“And are you sure you’re okay to take the train to and from school? I’m happy enough to drop you off and pick you up,” Ren offered after taking a sip of his coffee.

Maeko swallowed her food before shaking her head. “It’s okay, I don’t mind taking the train. The station isn’t far and I know the routes well.”

Ren and Makoto shared a silent look. Maeko let out a sigh but put on a reassuring smile.

“I’m going to be fine. Trust me okay?”

Ren nodded returning the smile. “Of course we trust you, we just want to make sure you are safe.”

Maeko smiled before she looked at the clock. A gasp followed noticing that she would need to go soon. She quickly finished her curry and drank her cup of coffee before getting up from her chair.

“I gotta go, I don’t want to be late!” Maeko said in a hurry.

She was about to step away from the table before she felt a tight grip on her arm. She turned around to see her mother had got up quickly to stop her.

“Maeko, calm yourself for me okay? You won’t be late and there is something I want to give you before you go,” Makoto said as she released her grip on Maeko.

Maeko turned around taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Makoto had walked off to her and Ren’s bedroom before walking out holding something behind her back.

“I know you’ve been trying to play down your whole first day an all but I did have something I’d like to give you for getting this far,” Makoto said as she approached her.

Maeko looked up at her mother curiously wondering what she had for her. Makoto brought her arms up revealing she wasn’t holding anything of note but she did take off her headband.

“I’d like you to have this. I know it’s strange but I like to think it can serve as a reminder that I’ll always be with you. School life may get rough in these next few years and your father and I won’t always be around but I’d like to think that wearing this headband will at least remind you that you aren’t alone.”

Maeko didn’t know what to say as she looked at the headband. She could swear a tear or two were threatening to glide across her cheek.

“Mum, thank you so much!” Maeko said wrapped her arms around her mother tightly.

Makoto returned the hug holding Maeko to her. “No matter how much you grow you’ll always be my little girl. Here let me put it on.”

The two broke the hug as Maeko nodded lowering her head so Makoto could gently place the headband onto her daughters head fixing her hair to fit it. When the headband was on Maeko looked up with a bright smile.

“You wear it just as well as your mother does. Have a good day at school okay?” Ren said holding Maeko’s bag out to her.

Maeko quickly kissed her mother’s cheek before running up to her father and hugging him.

“Thanks, Dad, see you when I get home,” Maeko said taking the bag and waving to her parents as she left the apartment.

The parents waved back before approaching each other with bright smiles. They both leaned in for a kiss while wrapping each other up in an embrace.

“She is growing up too fast,” Makoto said as they broke the kiss.

Ren laughed a little as he nodded. “They have to eventually, but she still has a long way to go. By the way, will you go to work without your headband?”

Makoto chuckled pulling out another headband and placing it on her head. “You don’t think I have spares?”

Ren couldn’t help but laugh again soon followed by Makoto. They shared another kiss before they both prepared to head out for work.

\---

Standing on the train Maeko was feeling different after what happened back at home. She couldn’t help but feel the headband in her hair as she listened to her music. It was a jazzy sort of music that Maeko enjoyed listening to and had adopted whenever she would go to school or even into the city. The slowing down of the train soon brought Maeko out of her thoughts as she prepared to hop off the train.

“Aoyama-Itchome, this is Aoyama-Itchome.”

Maeko was thankful to know she was at the right stop, though she figured she was safe when she was surrounded by other Shujin students. As she hopped out of the train she started making her way to the school. On her way she was taken by surprise from her friend Aika Sakamoto.

“Hey, Maeko! You excited for our first day of school together?” Aika asked gently nudging Maeko.

Maeko chuckled stopping her music and taking out her earbuds before looking to her friend. She had been friends with Aika for quite a long time thanks to the relationship her parents had with Aika’a parents.

“I’m surprised you of all people are excited for school,” Maeko said with a smile.

“Of course I am! We get to be in the same class together roaming the halls and being all cool and stuff. Say isn’t that your mum's headband?”

Maeko was surprised that Aika noticed the headband but she happily nodded. “Yeah, she gave it to me this morning as a gift.”

“For real? That’s awesome. I wish my mum would give me her stuff but apparently they are all ‘grown up’ clothes or something like that,” Aika said with an eye roll.

“Your clothes are fine. Come on we better hurry or we’ll be late,” Maeko said as she started to run.

“What the…Hey! Wait for me!” Aika shouted as she runs up to her friend.

As Maeko entered the school gates she smiled to herself. Maybe her remaining school years wouldn’t be quite the same after all, and maybe just maybe they may hold many memories for her to make along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


	5. Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having woken Maeko up Makoto takes her daughter to visit her parent's graves. When Maeko questions if her grandparents would have liked her, her mother is quick to swat away any doubts.

Not a lot could stir Maeko from her sleep, especially when it was a Sunday. But the footsteps she heard and the slight clunking sound of objects being pulled around by someone was hard not to be suspicious about. Sitting up in her bed she stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes before sliding the covers off her and hopping out of bed. The mid-spring conditions offering both hot and cold days for a mix of warmth allowed Maeko to continue wearing her pyjamas which she found more comfortable than anything else. 

Grabbing her phone off her desk she saw the time was 6:32 am. It was way too early to be up and about on a Sunday with nothing planned but her curiosity needed to be satisfied before passing out for an extra couple hours of sleep.

Walking to the door to her room she slightly opened it to peek down the hallway. In her view was her mother fully dressed and preparing to head out. However, unlike her police uniform, she was in a simple casual going out outfit. 

Maeko left her room closing the door behind her and alerting Makoto to her presence as she slightly waved. “Hey, is everything okay, Mum?” 

“Oh, Maeko. Sorry if I woke you up sweetheart. Yes, everything is fine, I’m just heading out somewhere,” Makoto said with a soft smile.

“Heading out somewhere? Isn’t it a little early?” 

Makoto shook her head. “Not at all. Actually, I like going out at this time more often than not before heading to work. However, this time around I’m not going to work. I know you just woke up but did you feel like coming with me?”

Maeko smiled knowing her mother was right. Her mother and even her father from time to time woke up quite early, sometimes dragging herself into their early morning wake ups to tease her. 

“I don’t mind. Where was it you were heading?” Maeko asked tilting her head with curiosity.

Her mother looked to the portrait above the fireplace with a smile causing her to look there before realising herself where her mother was going.

“I’m going to go see your grandparents.”

\---

When it came to her grandparents she only knew of the two from her father's side of the family. The reason being that her mother's parents had passed away long before she was even born. 

“I’m really glad you decided to come with me, Maeko. I tend to do this every once in a while to clean the stones and set up some fresh flowers. It’s so when we go as a family with your father and aunt the stones will be perfect,” Makoto said as she focused on driving.

“It’s no trouble mum, it’s nice knowing I’ll be able to help you with them,” Maeko replied with a smile.

This would be the first time she would do this sort of thing having only visited the graves for the yearly visit she’d attend with her family. Unlike last year where it poured with rain, the weather was chilly but the air was fresh with the springtime weather as cherry blossoms bloomed and its petals flew gracefully through the winds.

“When I was your age, I never got to visit them much. My sister was busy with work and looking after me while I was focused on my studies. Sometimes, I felt like she tried to avoid going and seeing them just so she wouldn’t break. Being able to do it now though, it means a lot to me and I hope that your grandparents are also just as happy,” Makoto said a smile on her face as she parked the car.

Maeko nodded to her mother as she took her shoulder bag and got out of the car. “I’m positive they are, mum.”

Makoto smiled as she took the flowers she had from the back of the car. With everything they needed from the car they started to walk through the cemetery in search of the graves.

It didn’t take long for them to find the graves from the entrance. Two graves stood side by side. Maeko’s grandmother was to the left and her grandfather to the right. She watched as her mother started to clean the grave by soaking it with water.

“Do you think they would have liked me?” Maeko asked as she continued to watch her mother.

Makoto turned around shaking her with. “Of course they would have. Why do you ask?”

“I dunno. I guess it’s just not being able to meet them, prove myself to them and show them how well you’ve raised me. The only thing I can really rely on is whenever you say that they would have liked me,” Maeko said a frown on her face.

Makoto took a moment to stare at her daughter calculating her face and the words she spoke. Maeko then felt herself wrapped up in a tight hug by her mother.

“Sweetie, if there is one thing that I can tell you as your mother, it’s that I know for a fact that they would have loved you from the moment you were born. I know it’s hard to believe but take it from my experience. I lost my mother when I was really young so I barely got to know her but my father and sister always said that she loved me. From them, I can truly believe that and deep down I know that,” Makoto said as her embrace tightened around her daughter.

Maeko leaned into her mother gripping her clothes and closing her eyes with tears threatening to flow. They stayed like this for a while as others passed by smiling at them admiring the love between a mother and her daughter. 

“I love you, mum,” Maeko whispered.  
“I love you too, Maeko.”

The two pulled away both smiling at each other before looking back at the two stones now freshly cleaned with flowers and incense replaced.

“Well, they are all ready for the next time we visit. Thank you again for coming with me. How about we go get some breakfast before heading home?” Makoto suggested with a smile.

Maeko’s stomach growled causing the two to laugh. 

“I hope dad doesn’t mind,” Maeko replied giggling.

“If I know your father he would have been out for breakfast many times with Ryuji after their weekly workouts together. But I’ll be sure to arrange a family breakfast sometime soon.”

Makoto began to make her way back to the car, Maeko was about to follow before quickly turning to the two gravestones and smiling. 

“I’ll make you both proud. Keep watching me okay?” Maeko said out loud.

Maeko bowed her head to the two stones before running to catch up with her mother. Although she didn’t like waking up early on a Sunday, Maeko found that on this particular Sunday she felt that her bond with her grandparents had grown more than she could have ever imagined.


	6. Her own look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeko has doubts about wearing her mother's headband. She eventually decides on her own unique look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of Maeko is from a commission made by nfoliage. Check out her twitter here https://twitter.com/nfoliage_

At the late hours of the night, Maeko found herself at sitting at her desk. The light of her desk lamp illuminating what she was holding in her hands. In her grasp was her mother’s headband, the one she had given her back on her first day of school. For a while after that day she had worn it a few times more before she eventually stopped. It wasn’t because she didn’t like wearing it or it was out of fashion but rather Maeko didn’t want to take what was unique to her mother away from her. She was her daughter but she still wanted to wear things that were unique to herself rather than her mother. 

There was also the problem that it didn’t match her hair unlike it did with her mother’s hair. Maeko couldn’t help but laugh a little remembering how her father told her how when he first saw Makoto he thought it was a fancy hair trick.

Turning the headband over and over in her hands Maeko pondered about the question of what made her, well, her. She had black messy like hair like her father and red eyes that gave her what her father called the ‘Nijima Glare’. Her mother had her fancy headbands and from time to time her father would be seen wearing fake glasses. She was never really told why he wore them only that her father just simply likes them. Still, Maeko couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh as she lifted the headband up to her eye level. 

“Maeko, sweetie? Are you still up?” A gentle voice said from behind her door.

“Oh, um, yes dad,” Maeko replied looking to the door.

Maeko watched as the door opened revealing her father as he walked into her room with a smile.

“You have school in the morning, don’t you think it’s getting a bit late?” Ren asked crossing his arms.

Maeko blushed from embarrassment having to still be told off about not being in bed.

“I know, dad. I was just lost in thought that’s all.”

Ren tilted his head in curiosity. “Lost in thought? About what?”

Maeko held up her mother’s headband for her father to see. “Well, I haven’t been wearing mum’s headband recently. I know it’s special and it means a lot to me but I feel like I’m just copying mum. I want to be able to have something that is unique to me.”

Maeko wasn’t sure why but she was scared that her father would scold her for not appreciating the headband but she was glad to find herself wrong when her father chuckled walking up to her.

“Your mother and I wouldn’t expect you to wear it all the time. In saying that though, what were you thinking in terms of something unique to yourself?” Ren asked leaning down to his daughters level.

“I’m not sure. I do love the design of the headband. I can see why you could have been fooled into thinking it was a fancy braid,” Maeko said giggling a little.

Ren was the one now blushing in embarrassment cursing himself for even letting her daughter in on that secret.

“Well, whether you have something unique or not you’ll still be our amazing daughter. You are fine just the way you are and never forget that okay?” 

Ren wrapped his arms around his daughter kissing the back of her head. Maeko smiled closing her eyes as her hands held onto her father’s arms around her. If there was one thing she loved about her parents, it was that they gave amazing hugs. 

“Thanks, dad.” 

Ren straightened himself up before walking back to the door. He then turned around looking to Maeko.

“Anytime, Maeko. Oh and one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Go to sleep.”

With that her father walked out of the room, Maeko’s face dropped into a pout hearing those words from her father. She knew he was right but still her attention went back to the headband now sitting on her desk. After a little thought, an idea came to mind. Before hopping into bed she quickly got to work hoping to surprise her parents in the morning.

\---

“Maeko! Breakfast is ready!” Makoto yelled out from the kitchen.

Ren chuckled setting down the food on the table ready to be eaten. “Maybe she is still getting ready?”

“She is usually up earlier though,” Makoto said looking to Ren.

“She is still a teen, dear. If I remember correctly you slept in a number of times before school.”

“It was only a few times and because I was studying,” Makoto quickly replied with a pout.

Their conversation was interrupted as their daughter quickly walked in sitting down at the table.

“Sorry, I think I slept in a bit. Thank you for the food,” Maeko said before digging into the pancakes on her plate.

Maeko could feel the silence in the room and although it was unsettling she knew why it would be the case. Behind her left ear and going down the length of her hair was a braid. Before heading to bed and taking a little longer than she thought Maeko had done up a braid in a similar style to that of her mother’s headband. 

“Say, Ren. Is it just me or is there something different about Maeko?” Makoto asked looking to Ren with a slight smile.

“I believe there is, isn’t that right Maeko?”

Maeko blushed looking up to her parents with a small smile. “Do you like it?”

“It looks amazing. Were you up all night doing it?” Makoto asked leaning over the table to run her hand over the braid.

“Not all night. But I wanted to have it done so I could show you guys,” Maeko replied noticing the slight roll of her father’s eyes.

“So much for me telling you to go to sleep. Nonetheless, it looks great on you, Maeko. Would you say this is what you’ll be going with from now on?”

Maeko smiled with a nod. “Yup, I put a lot of effort into it and it’s something that is unique to me but doesn’t overpower if you know what I mean.”

Her parents nodded in understanding as they both smiled.

“It looks beautiful, Maeko. Now quickly finish your breakfast or you’ll be late for school!” Ren said with a chuckle.

“Oh, right!”

Maeko quickly finished her breakfast. She then got up quickly giving her parents a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her bag and sprinting out the door.

As they watched Maeko leave Makoto couldn’t help but look over to her husband shaking her head.

“What?” Ren asked crossing his arms.

“I swear you only remind her to go to sleep because Morgana tortured with the same line for a year.”

“I’m only being a responsible parent aren’t I?” Ren asked with a grin.

Makoto raised an eyebrow at him questioning him with her gaze.

“Okay, maybe that has some truth to it…”


	7. Family Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeko on a night alone finds a cd that has her name on it, she decides to find out what it is.

There were many things to enjoy about the winter. The snow, the various hot foods and drinks and a festive cheer that people were sharing. Maeko’s favourite thing was snuggling up in a warm blanket with a hot chocolate topped up with marshmallows as she watched Buchimaru episodes.

Maeko found herself alone due to her parents heading out for dinner. As much as they wanted her to come along Maeko was insistent on staying at home and having some time to herself. The year had been long and tiring and yet as soon as she the winter break was over she would find herself heading back to school sooner than expected.

Nonetheless, Maeko wanted to enjoy every bit of time she had off either with her parents or simply alone as she was doing now. 

As the current episode of Buchimaru rolled to credits Maeko looked down at her empty cup.

“Hm, already finished it. Guess I’ll make another,” Maeko said as she got up taking the blanket with her.

Walking to the kitchen she turned the kettle on and prepared what she needed. However, there was one small problem Maeko had found on her search, there were no marshmallows. Looking up and down and left and right Maeko was unable to find a packet of marshmallows. 

“You can’t have hot chocolate without marshmallows. Maybe mum and dad know where they are,” Maeko mumbled as she took out her phone and began to text.

Maeko: Hey, Mum. Do we have any more marshmallow packets?

Mum: There should be some in the back of the pantry.

Maeko: Why would it be at the back?

Mum: I will remind your father not to pack away the groceries from now on. 

Maeko: Haha, thank you, Mum. :)

Maeko giggled as she went to the pantry. The chemistry between her mother and father was one of the greatest parts of having them as parents. No matter the situation they always seemed to be willing to go head-on at each other if one did something slightly wrong, it was usually her father that was making the mistakes, and on purpose too.

Maeko didn’t want to delay as she approached the pantry. Looking up and down the large pantry she saw the marshmallow packet tucked behind in the back just as her mother said. Reached for it she picked up the packet but had discovered something else. 

“What’s this?”

Maeko took what looked to be a cd that was in a small white case. It had camouflaged with the marshmallow packet meaning that it was placed here on purpose. Looking the disk over she saw some writing on the disk.

‘For Maeko’ 

Maeko tilted her head. “Why would there be a random disk with my name on it in the pantry?”

Maeko looked towards the t.v and then back to the disk. It was odd but she figured she might as well watch it, after making another hot chocolate that is.

With a new hot chocolate in hand and ready to return to her spot on the couch, Maeko reluctantly took out the Buchimaru disk placing it back in its cover and putting in the mystery cd.

Sitting back onto the couch with the blanket wrapped around her she watched as ‘Futaba Productions’ appeared on the screen.

“Wow, it’s edited too,” Maeko said with a chuckle.

Soon an image appeared or rather it was some sort of recording that showed her parents together. Her father was messing with the camera with her mother facepalming in the background.

“Honey, are you sure you know what you’re doing? I thought you knew how to use a video camera?” Makoto asked tilting her head.

“I do know, I’m just wanting the angle to be perfect. There we go,” Ren said before sitting beside Makoto.

From the looks of it, they were at the attic in Leblanc. Another detail that Maeko noticed that her mother looked to be heavily pregnant. She figured this must have been recorded before she was born.

“Alright, so, hey our little darling. Assuming you’re watching this when you’re older you know who we are so uh… I’ve already messed it up,” Ren said placing his head in his hands.

Maeko giggled seeing her father turn red in embarrassment. Her mother seemed to be composed still.

Makoto rolled her eyes before slightly waving. “Don’t worry about him, he is just excited because at this current time you’ll see that this is recorded right before you are born. We are looking forward to welcoming you into the world together and becoming a family together.”

Ren now recovered nodded his head looking back up at the camera. “That’s right. With this recording, we just wanted to tell you just how much you mean to us even before you are born. We both promise to be the best parents ever and we are hoping as you are watching this that we are fulfilling that promise.”

Maeko smiled nodding her head slowly. “You definitely are.”

Her mother was about to speak but let out a slight gasp as she felt her stomach. Her father seemed panicked before a reassuring hand went up.

“Don’t worry, she is only kicking. Maybe she can hear us,” Makoto said with a smile.

“If she can then maybe she is sealing that promise we made. Let this recording also be evidence that you kick a lot,” Ren said looking back to the camera.

Maeko blushed a little, she didn’t realise that she kicked a lot or rather her parents never made note of it to her before.

“Anyways, we will be seeing you soon our precious girl and please if we fail to ever keep our promise always use this as a way to put us back on the right path,” Makoto said with a serious look.

The serious look faded quickly being replaced with a smile. Maeko’s parents both waved before the video cut off.

Maeko felt a small tear on her cheek but she had no time to think on the recording before another started. This time around it looked more recent.

“See, I haven’t lost my touch,” Ren said leaning back against the couch in that attic.

“Show off,” Makoto replied crossing her arms.

“Hey, Maeko. If you’re watching this then I’d assume that we have gone out to dinner and you have found this cd in the pantry,” Ren said with a smile.

Maeko looked at the screen surprised. “This was planned?”

“You know you don’t have to tell her that part, she’s a smart girl and would figure it out,” Makoto said looking to Ren.

“True, and it’s one of the amazing qualities you have, Maeko.”

Makoto nodded looking to the camera. “It is, previously we wanted to do more than two of these but time has never offered us much to do more. Still, assuming you saw the previous recording we just wanted to say just how relevant that promise still is today.”

“The promise we made to love you and support you still holds strong and will continue to do so because you mean everything to us. Watching you grow into the person you are today is something to be cherished and we don’t know what the world would be like without you,” Ren said wrapping his arm around Makoto.

“This year has been special, Maeko. You started school at Shujin and you’ve even started to form your own unique identity with that cute braid of yours Your passing with flying colours and you are enjoying the experience of making friends young and old,” Makoto said leaning into Ren.

Maeko wiped a tear from her cheek. She was feeling warm from the mix of the blanket, hot chocolate and the love she was getting from her parent’s words.

“You’ve even found yourself participating in Aikido where you are at the level your mother was. It’s honestly amazing just how much you’ve grown in these 16 years and you never refuse to stop growing,” Ren said with a chuckle.

“What we are trying to say is, we want to help you continue to grow and we want to make sure that promise we made continues far beyond this recording and far beyond when you see the recording. We love you, Maeko. With all our heart,” Makoto said now tearing up herself.

“Let’s head into the next year together and make it the best year ever, sweetie. See you soon.” Ren said as he waved at the camera.

Ren looked to Makoto next to her who was tearing up even more.

“You said you wouldn’t cry,” Ren said before being punched in the stomach.

“I’m not crying, it’s tears of happiness,” Makoto replies wiping her tears.

Maeko laughed through her own tears, her cup was now on the coffee table with her legs pulled up against her chest as the recording finished. At the end was a picture of when they went to the park together. 

“I love you guys too,” Makeo said softly.

Maeko head yet to notice the door open with her parents standing and watching the last few moments. 

“You know, it was hard not to cry in that recording, but I’m glad I’m not that only one that cried,” Makoto said as she wrapped her arms around Maeko.

Maeko jumped a little but soon turned around to embrace her mother. 

“You said they were tears of joy. No?” Ren asked before joining the hug.

“They were!” Makoto replied.

Maeko giggled through her tears holding her parents close to her. “You made that promise to me, so let me make a promise to you guys okay?”

Makoto and Ren looked at Maeko with curious looks. 

“I promise to love and support you guys as well, no matter what,” Maeko said with a smile.

“Then, let’s make it a family promise, to always love and support each other. How does that sound?” Ren suggested looking to Makoto and Maeko.

Makoto nodded kissing both Ren and Maeko on their cheeks. “That sounds perfect.”

Maeko nodded as well a massive smile on her face. “Our family promise.”

The snow fell outside the window as the family made their promise together. It was a nice night to be alone watching Buchi and staying warm, but making that promise was something Maeko would treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
